oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Loguetown
Loguetown is a city on an island in East Blue, with the city in covering nearly the entire island, save for a few steep hills. As a major city, almost all ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Gol D. Roger was born and died in this town. Locations *'Execution Platform' **A large metal platform with a wooden top big enough for 3 people. This is where the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was executed and where he also initiated the first Pirate Age many years ago. Many years ago, the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy was almost killed on this same stand by the pirate Buggy the Clown during his rookie years as a pirate, but was saved due to a mysterious storm that blew throughout the town. It is said that even in the face of death, Monkey D. Luffy smiled without any hesitation or fear of death. Years later, after reaching his dream, he returned to this platform and met his end, but not before sparking a new generation of pirates to set sail in hopes of adventure. *'Marine Outpost' **Many marines situated at this base constantly scour the town and docks for signs of any pirates. Should they find some, they will immediately attempt to capture them. This marine base is famous not only for being a place where Smoker was once stationed but because of the mass amount of pirates they captured over the years. All of the captured pirates are ones who attempted to reach the Grand Line but their journey ended here. *'Roronoa Sword Shop' **A famous sword shop named after the first mate of Monkey D. Luffy's crew, Roronoa Zoro. In the past, this famous pirate who held the position of World's Greatest Swordsman bought one of his legendary blades, The kitetsu, from this same store. Due to this, the store has gained much fame and many swordsman attempt to find a good sword here. Storylines (Oldest to Newest) *The Loguetown Situation *Daily Dalince and the Omega Pirates *Exciting Greeting *Welcome Back *Book 0: Gunning Arms *Starting Things Off Kinda Sad *Centipedes *The Hunt for Jay Boss *Division 13 Forms *Jailed: THe Regrets of Raven *Humble Beginnings *I Spy With My Little Eye... *First Step Forward *Enter the Spectabled Pirate *Beginning of a Friendship *Arrival! Without a Boat! *Backgroud Music *The Show Must Not Go On. *Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jog *Loguetown Heats Up. Dangerous Manhunt Begins! *Jailed: The Regrets (Pffft) of Theodore *Dirge for a Dream *Returning Home *Friday the 14th *Punk in Drublic *Food for the Hounds *I Turned Into a Martian *Dream a Little Dream *True Artist Never Show-Off *Let'im Ripp. *Flooding the Underground *A Unforunant Beginning *Red Carpet, an Rebellion *Cruising for Crew *Red Rabbits *The Good, The Bad and the... Mole People? *Some Assembly Required *The Beginning of D.P.B *The Resurrection, Like a Phoenix *The Rouge of Louge *Faith of a Thief *It's All Clam Man *Search for the King *A Cat is Gone. *Captain Dynamic and the Trio of Truth! *Dark Depths *Pruhpare for Trouble! *It's Three of a Kind! *Drag Dolls are Still Dolls *Volatile Vigilance *A Hunter's Dream *A Warm Welcome *Start From the Beginning *The Divison of Independence *Rhyming Sukcs, Here Comes... Ducks!? *Dude, Where is My Ship? *The Call of Duty *Carnival Games *What is This, I don't Even... *Interlocking New Pieces *Delete *New Faces, New Rivals *Law and Disorder *The Last Note *The Curious Case of Burgun'D Graves *Our Claim to Fame! The First Adventure *Who's That Marine? *The Island of Life and Death: A Pirate as Bad as Sin! *What D'ya Mean it's not Medicinal *Jokes on You! *Flim Flam Consortium Prt. 1 *A Pirate's Salvation: Differentiating Good and Bad *The Island of Life and Death: A Pirate as Bad as Sin! (Part 2) *In the Town of Logue *A Great Start *Game of Cat and Mouse *Release Me From My Troubles *Leaving Home (Again) *The Bistro's Beast! *We Sail at Dawn *Regroup and Recharge *No One Expects a Museum Inquisition! *Deadly Encounter, a Chanced Meeting *All Expenses Unpaid *The Book's Cover *The Sound of Drums *Like a Shadow *Gravely Familiar *The T.H.D. *Pinky Promise *A Chat With the King *No Free Meals *Judgement Failed *Of Ships and Bottles *Two Masks... *The Unlikely Trio *I Should Get a Crew *Maybe Tonight... *The Joys of Recruitment *Fishing for Trouble *Lougetown? Ha, More Like... Um... *The Day the King Fell *The Bounty is Caught? Relaxing in Loguetown! *The Bounty is Caught? Let's Move on to the Next. *Welcome to Hell Characters From Loguetown WIP